This invention is directed in general to electrostatographic reproduction apparatus, and more particularly to a device for locating and supporting a dielectric member core of an electrostatographic apparatus for removal and replacement of the dielectric member, and guiding the core for properly locating the dielectric member automatically when the reproduction apparatus is in its operative state.
Electrostatographic reproduction apparatus, and particularly electrophotographic apparatus, typically reproduce information by exposing a uniformly charged dielectric member to an image of information. For example, a light image of information to be reproduced modifies the uniform charge on the photoconductive surface of a dielectric member so as to form a charge pattern, or latent image, on the surface corresponding in an image-wise configuration to the information to be reproduced. Pigmented marking particles, exhibiting a charge of opposite polarity to that of the latent image charge pattern, are brought into contact with the photoconductive surface and adhere to the areas of the surface where the charge pattern exists to develop the latent image and form a transferable image. Thereafter, the transferable image is transferred to a receiver member and permanently fixed to such member by heat and/or pressure to form the desired reproduction.
The dielectric member, in the form of a continuous belt or drum for example, must be accurately locatable relative to the electrostatographic process stations, and at the same time, must be accessible for ready removal and replacement. Further, the electrostatographic process stations must be readily accessible for station adjustment, replacement, or clearing of receiver member jams.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,511 (issued Feb. 7, 1989 in the name of Izzo) shows an electrophotographic reproduction apparatus where the dielectric member is supported on a core mounted in a movable upper portion of the reproduction apparatus housing for movement with the upper housing portion such that the electrostatographic process stations in a lower housing portion are accessible, or movement relative to the upper housing portion to an intermediate position to facilitate dielectric member removal and replacement. A sliding plate assembly is provided for the purpose of preventing closing of the movable upper housing portion with the lower housing portion when the dielectric member core is in the intermediate position. Accordingly, an additional step must be taken to return the dielectric member core to its position for movement with the upper housing portion before the upper housing portion can be brought into operative association with the electrostatographic process stations in the lower housing portion. If an attempt is inadvertently made to close the upper portion, many elements of the reproduction apparatus are subject to potential damage.